Asphalt
Basic Information Asphalt is a black cubic building block with a rough surface, a little different from the shiny block indicated on its icon. How to obtain Asphalt blocks cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor can they be found in any randomly spawning Treasure Chests. Receiving already crafted Asphalt blocks from other players or by buying them as part of any Item Packs will not provide you with their according crafting recipe. Asphalt blocks can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "Q" as the default key), but only after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked for free. How to unlock the crafting recipe Asphalt can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (default key "q") after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked by: * obtaining a Glob of Goo as a random loot or harvest from most surface Creatures, or crafted in the Crafting Menu from blocks of Mold (that can be mined on the Stalactite layer underground with at least a Stone Mining Cell equipped or better) * obtaining (a block of) Fossils, usually mined from the Fossil layer (accessible through shallow Caves) or from recesses close to rivers, which does not require any Power Cell to be equipped. Occasionally blocks of Fossils can also be obtained from Dustevils or Warmworms either as a loot or pet-harvest. How to craft To craft 8 blocks of Asphalt, you'll need: * 2 pieces of Coal, extracted from Coal Nodes in Mountains or on the Fossil layer underground by using any kind of Extractor, or found in Wood Treasure Chests on the surface, or obtained from Keepas of any kind * 1 (block of) Fossils mined from the Fossil layer or from recesses close to rivers, or obtained from Dustevils or Warmworms * 1 Glob of Goo crafted from Mold in the Crafting Menu or looted/harvested from many Creatures How to use Asphalt blocks can be placed into the game world for building purposes or can be used for decoration by putting (a stack of) them into your quickbar, selecting the according quickslot and clicking the right mouse button while pointing at a spot in the game world with your cursor, or transferring them to the slots of storage containers by right click after activating/opening the containers. Asphalt can also be made into 2 Asphalt Slabs, 2 Asphalt Columns or 2 Asphalt Slopes (and then processed further into corner blocks) since update R54 on May 1st 2018. At the same time, Asphalt Stairs were added as a new crafting recipe too. Asphalt was selected for this purpose by Creativerse players voting on social media and the official Creativerse forums during the first BLOCK MADNESS "tournament": https://steamcommunity.com/app/280790/discussions/0/1697168437885568533/ You won't need any Power Cells (Mining Cell) to pick up blocks of Asphalt that have been placed into the game world. Of course you won't be able to pick up such objects on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, claim owner or Adventure creator. Running across Asphalt blocks does not boost the speed of running. How to process Asphalt further Asphalt blocks can be cut into 2 Asphalt Slabs each or alternatively into 2 Asphalt Slopes or into 2 cylindrical-shaped Asphalt Columns in a Processor. Asphalt Slopes can be processed further into inner and outer corner blocks. Asphalt blocks can also be used to craft Asphalt Stairs that can be processed into into inner and outer corner blocks as well. No crafting recipe has to be unlocked to process Asphalt. You merely have to carry Asphalt blocks in your inventory or quickbar and then activate a Processor that has been placed into the game world by pointing the cursor at it and clicking your right mouse button or typing "f" (as the default key). Category:Decor Category:Building Block Category:Crafted Category:Processable